Tiempos Oscuros
by DMirime
Summary: Pre-Beast Wars. Son tiempos difíciles para los predacones de Cybertron, tienen que esconderse en las sombras y conspirar. Dinobot y Waspinator están en una misión, encontrar a un científico loco, que resulta ser más complicada de lo que parece. T/W D/M


Title: Tiempos Oscuros

Pairing: Tarantulas/Waspinator, Dinobot/Megatron (suave)

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Contiene pequeñas dosis de violencia y pedofilia.

NOTA: Un Pre-Beast Wars. Es cortito porque originalmente era un Drabble, que terminé extendiendo un poco. Como ocurre antes de la Guerra de las Bestias los personajes no utilizan los mismos nombres, pero son tan parecidos que no representará ningún problema al identificarlos.

**Tiempos Oscuros**

**By: DM**

_Esto parece un museo de seda_

_un simulacro demasiado real_

_debo encontrar algun sitio afuera_

_debo cambiar la cena... _

_telarañas_

_sueño con telarañas_

_telarañas.. que cuelgan de mi_

_SODA STEREO "Telaraña" _

- ¡Te dije que no me siguieras!- Gruñó el guerrero, apretando los dientes afilados- Maldita sea niño, si te pierdes en este lugar te van a hacer pedazos.-

- ¡No importa!- Sentenció el joven robot, que era básicamente un niño.- Wasp quiere ayudar a Dinaco en su misión. Wasp quiere ser un guerrero fuerte.-

Aquel no era lugar para mecanismos jóvenes. El Mundo Subterráneo de los Predacones era un lugar de mala muerte, que apestaba a violencia, depravación y aceite de mala calidad. Los edificios a medio construir albergaban arenas de combate ilegales, casinos de apuestas peligrosas o cabarets donde el energón adulterado y el lubricante salía a borbotones. Sólo lo peor de lo peor se reunía ahí. Era donde toda la raza oprimida podía ir a olvidar lo miserable que era.

- Ya te dije que no voy a enseñarte nada. Tienes que dejar de seguirme- Escupió el Guerrero, cansado ya de la obstinada insistencia del chico.

- Está bien- Wasp se detuvo de pronto, quedándose atrás, cabizbajo y sumiso.

- ¡PERO AQUÍ NO IDIOTA! Te matarán si te ecuentran solo-

En las sucias calles el guerrero sintió las miradas codiciosas de los transeutes. Empujó a la pequeña nave hacia adelante, obligándolo a ir más rápido. Los carroñeros siempre estaban al acecho. Sólo había tres maneras de que un predacon obtuviera partes nuevas: estando en la política/milicia; en el mercado negro; o robándole a los muertos. La tercera era la más pupular de todas, y no necesariamente tenías que estar muerto para que te robaran. Bastaba con ser vulnerable y débil. Y nada más débil y vulnerable que un niño.

- ¿Entonces Wasp puede ayudar a encontrar a Twistulus?- El chico aplaudió, entusiasmado. Apesar de la suciedad el movimiento provocó destellos verdes en su armadura. Un parpadeo de luz en la oscuridad del lugar. Tan joven y efímero.

_Pero delicioso_. Murmuró quien los observaba de cerca, atento ahora no sólo a sus palabras. Quedaban tan pocos predacones jóvenes; las nuevas reformas del Imperio Maximal limitó la fabricación de la facción contraria, para controlar a la población. Para los pocos que lograban entrar en línea se utilizaban protoformas adultas. _Pero aquí está este pequeño, traido a la boca del infierno... envuelto para mi_.

- Ya que.- Resopló Dinaco - Pero no es tarea fácil. Llevo semanas rastreándolo y aún no doy con él. Nadie me da información confiable, no sé si porque le temen o porque se esconde muy bien.-

- ¿Y cómo es Twist-Bot? Wasp necesita saber para que Wasp pueda encontrarlo-

- No lo sé.-

- ¿Nunca Dina-Bot lo ha visto?-

- No.-

- ¿Y para qué lo busca Dina-Bot?

- Es una misión.-

- ¿De la rebelión?

- Sí.-

- ¿De Megatrón?-

- Sí.-

- ¿Y cómo Dina-Bot encontrará a Twist-Bot si no sabe cómo es ni dónde vive?-

- NO LO SÉ- Gruñó el guerrero, al borde de su paciencia- Y no me llames así.-

- ¿Cómo? ¿Dina-Bot?-

- EXACTO.-

Caminaron en silencio un tramo más, atravezando algunos callejones solitarios, hasta llegar a un edificio en ruinas. La última información que Dinaco había conseguido, decía que en esa dirección el científico loco tenía su laboratorio. Era la información menos confiable de todas, porque había salido de torturar a un viejo robot, después de que un exceso de energón aduterado había acabado con sus ópticas. Pero era lo único que tenía. Entraron al edificio y como era de esperarse, estaba vacío.

- ¿DinA-Bot preferiría que Wasp lo llamara DinO-Bot?- Preguntó de pronto el chico, su voz resonando en las paredes vacías.

- Preferiría que NO me hablaras.-

Un pitido suave se escuchó por el lugar, mientras una luz roja intermitente alumbró la habitación. Apenas si el guerrero tuvo tiempo de deseinvainar su espada cuando una corriente eléctrica les atacó desde el suelo. El dolor duró algunos segundos antes de que todo se volviera negro.

**.-.**

Lo despertó la risa. Al principio era lejana, como un sueño del que no era muy consciente. Después penetró en su mente como un taladro. Era una risa terrible. Rápida, histérica. Pero sobre todo, cargada de malicia. Sus ópticas se encendieron lentamente, todo era borroso, bañado en una luz flourescente. El piso resplandecía con una neblina blanca, que pronto descubrió que era el reflejo de los instrumentos de la habitación; unas mesas aquí, algunas cierras y taladros allá, unos tanques de aceite puestos de cualquiera manera en el suelo. Parecía un hospital. Incluso olía como uno. Lo siguiente que notó fueron los grilletes que ataban sus brazos a la pared.

- Ya despertaste.- La risa molesta había cesado, sustituida por una voz inquieta. Dinaco alzó la vista y vio a un mecanismo apoyado en una mesa no muy lejos de él. Su armadura impecable era violeta con tonos verdes, mientras un visor amarillo servía de óptica. Por su estructura dedujo que era un vehículo de tierra. Quizá una motocicleta.

- ¿Tú eres Twistulus?- Preguntó con recelo.

- Es sólo uno de mis nombres, también me llaman Tyrantulas. O Científico Loco. O Genio Malvado. O Maldido Depravado, jaur jaur juar- se rió entre dientes, por algún chiste privado. Dinaco no entendía de humor, sólo sintió el repentido impulso de romperle la cara.

- Twist-Bot es muy divertido.- El guerrero se percató de la presencia del niño, sentado a un lado del científico loco, sobre la mesa. En sus manos sostenía un vaso de energon y se miraba realmente animado. Sus pies colgaban de la mesa y el chico los mecía mientras cantaba alguna cancioncilla sin sentido, que se interrumpió por un ataque de hipo. Llevó una de sus manos a la boca riendo de su ataque de hipo antes de tomar otro sorbo de su vaso.

- ¿... lo has emborrachado?- Preguntó el guerrero, en su cabeza comenzaron a sonar las alarmas de alerta.

- Así son más divertidos.- Twistulus pasó un dedo por las alas de Wasp, acariciando con suavidad - Siempre me han gustado los niños y los jóvenes, sus chispas son tan tímidas e inexpertas, tan nuevas y frágiles. Se sienten tan diferentes, espacialmente cuando están aterrados.- Dijo, hablando más para sí que para Dinaco- Escuché que me buscabas desde hace tiempo ¿por qué?-

- Traigo un paquete para ti.- Habló con rapidez, atento a los movimientos del científico. No le agradaba, en lo absoluto.- De Megatron-

- ¿No querrás decir Galvatron?

- No.-

- ¿Y quién es este Megatron? ¿otro rebelde?-

- Sí.-

- ¿Y qué pretende?-

- Liberar a los Predacones del dominio Maximal.-

- ¡Pues no estoy interesado!- Tyrantulas se acercó a él mientras hablaba, agitando sus brazos con furia - ¿sabes cuántos han venido a mi puerta implorando que los ayude? ¿Cuántos idiotas con sueños de grandeza? ¡Cientos! Soy más viejo de lo que crees, y ninguno de estos perdedores logró nada. Todos fueron descubiertos, enjuiciados y ejecutados... por el Imperio Maximal o el Consejo Tripredacus. Hay espías, agentes por todos lados, no se puede cambiar esta sociedad. Quienes nos controlan no lo desean y mientras ellos no lo deseen no hay nada que podamos hacer. ¿Comprendes? Lárgate con tu amo y dile que no estoy interesado en ningún trato con él.

- Piensas igual que un cobarde- ladró Dinaco lanzandose hacia adelante, el científico retrocedió de un salto, sorprendido. La pared crujió ante la fuerza del guerrero mas los grilletes no cedieron.- Por eso los Predacones seguimos en el hoyo, por cobardes que tienen poder pero temen usarlo.-

- Son Tiempos Oscuros, chico. He visto a muchos usar su poder y ser destruidos, no puedes luchar contra todo un sistema con un puñado de idiotas y un ideal. Se necesita algo más o terminarás hecho chatarra. Y yo aprecio bastante mi vida.-

- ¿Ni tan siquieras verás el paquete?- Dinaco siguió forcejeando inútilmente contra los grilletes mientras hablaba, odiando al científico con cada paso que este daba hacia la mesa.

- No, estoy más interesado en el regalo que tú me trajiste.- Se acercó a Wasp y quitó el vaso de sus manos. El chico parecía ajeno a todo lo que pasaba, con su mirada perdida y una sonrisa boba pintada en el rostro.- Este mundo no es tan sencillo, no puedes romper con lo establecido a través de la fuerza. Vivimos entre telarañas, cada quien teje la suya, urdiendo en la oscuridad. Y mientras no aprendas a moverte entre ellas, quedarás atrapado. Y te convertirás en la cena de alguien más astuto que tú.- Mientras hablaba sus dedos vagaban por la placa del pecho de la joven nave, acariciando el fuselaje con descaro.- A donde vayas es así, ya sean maximales o predacones. Entre más escales en el poder, más intricadas son las telarañas.- De un empujón recostó al chico en la mesa, quien sólo atinó a reír estúpidamente cuando Twistulus separó sus piernas. - Así es el mundo de afuera, aunque dudo que un bruto como tú lo entienda.-

Fue cuestión de segundos. La pared se desquebrajó cuando los grilletes finalmente se partieron. De dos zanjadas llegó hasta Tyrantulas, tomándolo del cuello lo clavó contra el suelo. La pala mecánica que era su brazo izquierdo fácilmente pudo haberle arrancado la cabeza, pero no lo hizo. Las órdenes eran claras. Lo necesitaban vivo.

- Tienes razón yo no entiendo de esto- Comenzó el guerrero, con los dientes apretados, su enemigo retorciendose bajo él - sólo sé que estoy harto. Quiero la Gloria, quiero la Fama. Quiero que los combates vuelvan a significar algo para mi. Necesito una razón para luchar, estoy harto de sólo pelear por pelear, ¡ya no es suficiente! - El poderoso brazo se retiró de la garganta, pero bloqueó el pecho, inmovilizandolo. El científico toció y un poco de lubricante salió por la esquina de su boca. El guerrero sonrió.- No debes subestimarme, yo he destrozado en la arena a más contrincantes de los que puedo contar- Lentamente se levantó. Con su mano libre sacó una pequeña caja con la insignia predacon en ella y la lanzó contra el científico.- Este es el paquete de Megatron, disfrútalo.-

Dinaco se acercó a Wasp y le levantó con una mano, cargándolo entre su torso y hombro.

- Por estas cosas no debes seguirme, niño idiota.- Gruñó, avanzando.

- Wasp es feliz cuando lo llevaaaaan.-

**.-.**

El Comandante caminaba por los pasillos de las instalaciones militares, que también funcionaban como academia para jóvenes reclutas (los pocos que llegan a entrar al ejército). Se detuvo en uno de los grandes ventanales. Las luces de neón brillaban a lo lejos como pequeñas luciernagas, bajo un manto de oscuridad. Una luna mecánica coronaba la noche sin estrellas. De vez en cuando una lanza de luz cruzaba el cielo, marcando el camino de una nave.

- Hermoso, sí. Y algún día será nuestro.- Se sonrió con ligereza- Será mío.-

Continuó avanzando hasta llegar a su habitación. Usualmente cuando abría la puerta las luces se prendían, pero esta vez no lo hicieron. Supuso que estaban mal programadas, mañana reprendería al encargado. Cuando la puerta se cerró se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Avanzó con recelo en la oscuridad, pero antes del quinto paso un fuerte golpe le hizo estrellarse contra la pared. No lo vio venir, tampoco la espada que se enterró en su costado, abriéndose paso entre la armadura, causando dolor pero sin herir algún circuito vital._ Idiota, idiota ¿cómo puedes ser tan descuidado?_ Su sorpresa y horror duró sólo unos segundos, sustituida por una máscara de tranquilidad.

- Me engañaste, Megatron.- El guerrero salió de entre las sombras, la furia en la mirada. Enterró con fuerza la espada hasta que esta traspasó el cuerpo y se clavó en la pared.

- Impresionante.- Jodeó el comandante- Pero yo no te he engañado.-

- No me dijiste que Twistulus era un pedófilo depravado.-

- No me pareció reelevante, no eres un niño precisamente. Y omitir información no es mentir.-

- Llevaba un niño conmigo.-

- Una estúpidez, lo que haya pasado lo tienes merecido por imprudente. Era una misión no un día de campo, creí que serías más profesional.-

- No me tientes.- gruñó Dinaco acercándose.- Para que esto funcione tendrás que darme los datos completos. Dejar de 'omitir' cosas que puedan poner mi vida en riesgo.-

- La sinceridad no es mi estilo, tendrás que acostumbrarte. Dijiste que me servirías, sin preguntar.-

- Y aún quiero servirte, pero yo no soy un peón sin voluntad.- El rugido sombrio salió de lo profundo de pecho, intimidante. En la arena de combate eso bastaba para que sus adversarios se rompieran. Pero este contrincante no se inmutó, apesar de su evidente desventaja. _Valor y confianza_.

- Oh, eres más que eso, claro.- Un peón en el tablero al que no podía controlar con amenazas ni con miedo. Manipulación, eso era todo. Si quería tenerlo bajo su poder tendría que jugar bien sus cartas.- No olvidemos que tenemos los mismos objetivos, querido. La Gloria de la Conquista, para eso nacimos los predacones. No para ser esclavos. ¿Quieres que te diga mis planes? De acuerdo, cumple bien tus misiones, gánate mi confianza, demuéstrame lo bueno que eres y no te guardaré secretos.-

- Parece...- el guerreo pensó unos momentos.- justo. Honorable.-

- Uh, eso, sí. Ahora, si me permites...-

El primer golpe tomó al guerrero por sorpresa, estrellándose en su rostro con una fuerza que jamás esperó. El segundo lo adivinó pero no lo esquivó, demasiado concentrado en el dolor de la mandíbula, que se había roto en tres partes. El tercero dio de lleno en el pecho, abollando el metal. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero no cayó, manteniendose alerta por si otro ataque se aproximaba.

- Lamento la rudeza, pero necesitaba que te alejaras.- Megatron arrancó la espada de un tirón. No volvió a atacar, sino que se dejó caer en un sillón de su sala de estar.- Acércate, tenemos qué hablar de tu próxima misión, siii.- Ordenó con voz suave, jugueteando con la espada del guerrero.

Dinaco frotó su rostro herido. Y de repente el dolor se sentía bien.

**FIN**

En algún lugar sobre un edificio, una joven nave verde se levantó lloriqueando.

- Wasp tiene dolor de cabeza, Wasp no sabe dónde está... ¿¡Por qué el Universo odia a Waspy!


End file.
